The last night under the same stars
by Aquanaught
Summary: The night before the mark of mastery exam Terra cant sleep and watches the meteor shower with Aqua. This is my first story so go easy on me but constructive criticism is appreciated. Terra X Aqua TerQua. R&R please.


**The last night under the same stars**

It was late and Terra was having trouble sleeping as he had his mark of mastery exam in the morning. Usually he would drift off to sleep in an instant but the thought of failing was keeping him awake. After a bit he arose from his bed after realising that getting to sleep was hopeless.

"Since sleep isn't an option I guess ill take a walk around the castle." he thought.

The earthen Keyblade wielder crept out of his room and down the hallway and past Aqua, another Keyblade wielder's room. He noticed that the light was still on so he snook past her room and down the hallway. Just as he reached the door into the throne room, where the mark of mastery exam will be held, he was stopped by a voice.

"Hey Terra!" The female voice exclaimed "Where are you going?"

Terra instantly recognised the voice and turned around to see Aqua leaning out of her doorway smiling.

"Just going for a walk Aqua. I guess the exam has got me a little nervous."

"Oh. I thought you might have been going to watch the meteor shower. I wanted to go with you." smiled Aqua, still as cheerful as ever.

"A meteor shower! Cool I guess. Well we can go watch that for a while if you want? I didn't even know there was one to be honest." Terra mumbled while scratching the back of his hair.

"Yay!" Aqua chirped before running over to join him.

The two walked in silence for a short while. Terra's feeling for Aqua stopping him from saying anything that might make him look like a fool. This went on for a minute or two until they were both in the throne room.

"Someone is coming! Lets hide." Aqua whispered whilst pulling Terra behind one of the columns supporting the roof.

Terra was still a little confused as to what was going on but he didn't complain. Sure enough the door opened shortly after and Ventus, The third Keyblade wielder walked into the throne room.

"He must be going to watch the meteor shower." Aqua whispered into Terra's ear.

"Why are we hiding from him? Cant we all go together?" Terra asked with a confused tone to his voice.

"I cant be bothered putting up with him at the moment. We will catch up with him later. For now it will be only us."

Aquas comment confused Terra and he didn't understand why she wanted it to be only them but he wasn't bothered. Being alone with Aqua was something he was definitely not going to complain about. In their rush to get behind the column he hadn't realised how close Aqua was to him. Her body was squeezed into his and his chin was practically resting on her head because of the height difference. He could smell her hair. It smelt as beautiful as it looked. The scent of lavender was filling his nostrils as they stood there waiting for Ven to pass by.

"He's gone." said Aqua after the long wait.

The two still stood there not moving despite having the all clear. Both of them seemed to be enjoying the soft embrace.

"I like this." Aqua mumbled.

"what was that?" questioned Terra backing his head up a little to see her face that was buried into his chest.

"Oh n-nothing! It doesn't matter." Aqua stuttered while blushing furiously "I guess we should get going before we miss the meteor shower."

With that they both set off outside through the large set of doors. They got outside just to catch Ven heading down the hill towards the mountain path away from them. Fortunately he still hadn't noticed them.

"We should stay here for a while so we don't bump into Ven" Said Aqua whilst sitting herself down on a wall.

Terra walked over to join her. They both sat and stared up at the sky.

"The stars are so beautiful." Aqua said whilst resting her head on Terra's shoulder.

"So what did you say earlier when we were behind the column?" Asked Terra.

Aqua's face quickly became pastille pink and she turned her head away so that he couldn't see her embarrassment.

"I said... I liked being close to you. It makes me feel safe..."

With that Terra softly turned her head towards his and stared into her azure eyes before slowly moving in to kiss her. Their lips locked as they passionately kissed . Terra was relieved to find that his affection was being returned. His arms cradled her to keep her safe as he slowly picked her up and moved her into a more natural position whilst still embracing each other with the kiss. Terra finally released her when he realised that they were still out in the open and Ven could come back through there at any time.

"As much as I was enjoying that we best get going. Ven could come through and catch us." Terra said.

"Well why don't we go find him now. I have something to give both of you anyway." She said whilst peering into her pocket at the wayfinders she had made earlier.

"Alright then, Lets go. But you go first so it doesn't look like we have been together. Ill follow you a bit later and lets keep this our little secret, ok?" Aqua blushed at Terra's question before nodding in agreement.

"We will have to do this again some time." Aqua said nervously before running off to find Ven.

"Yeah. We will." shouted Terra to make sure she heard him.


End file.
